19daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Jian Yi
Description & Plot Jian Yi is a loud, boisterous individual who is constantly adding light and humor to situations, even though he has a not-so-happy background. Jian Yi's notable features are his pale skin, gold eyes, and light hair. He is best friends with Zhan Zheng Xi, and finds great pleasure in annoying him. He goes to the same middle school as his best friend, Mo Guan Shan, and He Tian. It's currently unknown what either of his parents do for a living, but it's safe to say they are possibly divorced, as they seem to be in some sort of custody battle over him. His parents seem to be rich & in some underhanded line of work, as they both seem to have several thugs under their employment. Jian Yi has issues with both of his parents. His mother, whom he is the spitting image of, was always at work, & he has recurring nightmares about his father. Jian Yi is very kind & has a weird way of suddenly just becoming friends with rivals. First there was Xiao Hui; the school girl who had a crush on Zheng Xi; She was an unwanted romantic foil, but he immediately came to her aid when an unknown party posted her love letter to Zheng Xi on the school bulletin board to humiliate her. & even though he & Guan Shan exchanged fists at school, he was adamant about preventing Guan Shan from dropping out of school, & latter clearing Guan Shan for taking the blame for a crime he didn't commit. As other characters frequently point out, Jian Yi is childish & not very bright. Despite this, he would offer to let Zheng Xi copy his homework. Also. The first time he met Zixi, his initial thought was that Zheng Xi had a sex change. & despite his need to constantly touch Zheng Xi inappropriately, it takes him a really long time before he starts to question his feelings & sexuality, not even thinking about it until Zheng Xi asked him if he was gay. Jian Yi serms to have Single Target Sexuality, claiming no interest in men & showing no interest in women, unlike He Tian, who is actively chasing attractive young men. Jian Yi is not a submissive guy & is greatly annoyed by He Tian pursuing him. When He Tian finds a new love interest, he & Jian Yi become proper friends. Jian Yi constantly sexually harasses or tries to kiss Zheng Xi when he can get away with it, & is very persistent despite knowing his attempts will get him punched in the face, but is not eager to ruin his friendship, so he does not cross the line in tempting situations & passes off his flirtations as jokes. His teasing in public often causes Zheng Xi great embarrassment in a "it's not what it looks like" kind of way, making them popular with the fujoshis at school. Even though he comes off as a pervert, he has loved Zheng Xi since they were small children & his attachment is more romantic. Jian Yi's post love triangle relationship with He Tian is almost brotherly, constantly calling him up for big favors or asking him for advice on everything from understanding his sexuality to how not to piss off women. Trivia * His mother has the exact same features as him. * He was very popular in middle school. * Zheng Xi's sister can't stand him. * He's very slovenly, even at other people's houses. * Provides the bulk of the humor for the series. * Was kidnapped on Zixi's birthday & rescued by He Tian's brother. * People are always patting his hair because it's very soft. * Takes really long showers/baths. * At sleepovers, he will unconsciously touch other people's ears. * Bad habit of scratching his balls when other people are around. * Has recurring nightmares about his father. * She Li & Zhang Xi both admire his soft nice skin. * Jian is his surname, Yi is his given name. * His nickname is "Idiot," since absolutely everyone calls him that.